Over a million tractor trailers travel the nation's highways and incur heavy expenditures to maintain tire pressure at recommended pressure levels which operate generally between 100 and 110 psi. A recent publication indicates that 56% of all road cost is due to tire failures.
A typical long hauler will see a tire pressure loss up to 10 psi/week causing accelerated tire wear of 10% and increase fuel consumption up to 3.3% for under inflated tires.
It is estimated over 20 million tires are damaged annually by running over road hazards such as fallen bolts from other units, large pot holes, washboard interstates, rail tracks and the rubber compound itself will leak air over time.
The injection of air into tires of tractors while traveling high speeds is not available except by using a separate air compressor which is costly $(10,000) used primarily by the military and slow moving vehicles running over sand terrain and off road construction.